


I Can’t Talk to You When You’re Like This

by DogsAreTheBest312



Series: I Promise That You'll Never Find Another Like Me [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pete's World (Doctor Who), Pete's World Torchwood, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogsAreTheBest312/pseuds/DogsAreTheBest312
Summary: They loved each other, they worked as a team. Life isn’t always easy, sometimes the road gets hard. Together, they can work through any problem. But what happens when they’re working, not together, but against each otherAnd I can't talk to you when you're like thisStaring out the window like I’m not your favorite townI'm New York CityI still do it for you, babe
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: I Promise That You'll Never Find Another Like Me [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732978
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	I Can’t Talk to You When You’re Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All! Here’s fic number eight.
> 
> This one is set after Journey’s End. Rose and The Doctor are in the beginning of their relationship, and still have some things to work out. That’s where this fic comes in.
> 
> Song of the fic: [“False God” by Taylor Swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=acQXa5ArHIk)

The slamming door normally would’ve made Rose jump, but she felt too numb to do anything. She simply sat at the kitchen table, staring at the wall. She knew The Doctor wouldn’t go far. He was probably in the backyard shed, sitting with the TARDIS growing there. That was his spot when he was upset about something. This was hers.

* * *

_She didn’t even know how they got here. It started when she told him she had to unexpectedly leave town for a few days on a Torchwood mission._

_“Don’t act like I just sprung this on you! You know this is my job. As the person with the most experience with alien life, since you refuse to work there, I’m the person they turn to when it’s an unknown species.”_

_“But you don’t know what it is! Even if it’s something you’re familiar with, the species could act totally different here than in the other universe. You’re just as much in the dark as everyone else! I don’t like this, it’s too dangerous.”_

_“Trust me, I know. I’ve been doing this for the past five years. Something that I wouldn’t’ve had to do in the first place if you hadn’t tried to force me here. And it’s something I would’ve been able to do if I hadn’t been forced to stay here!”_

_As soon as the words were out of her mouth she wanted to take them back. The Doctor reeled back like she’d slapped him. Without a word, he spun on his heel and left out the back door, ignoring her calling his name._

* * *

She couldn’t believe she’d said that to him. In the days following that second visit to Bad Wolf Bay, she’d cried that the Time Lord hadn’t said goodbye, but never that he’d left them without giving them a choice. She had never even hinted that she felt stuck with him, because that wasn’t true. It had been three months since then, and they’d fallen into a still-unfamiliar but comfortable routine. Rose still worked at Torchwood, and The Doctor had so far spent his days tinkering and working on the baby TARDIS.

He still had insecurities about being human and not having a TARDIS, which she suspected was part of the reason he was trying the accelerate their little one’s growth so much. She knew this, and yet she still used it against him. She didn’t know if he’d forgive her. She didn’t know if she’d forgive herself.

Rose didn’t know how long she sat there. The guilt became too much and she stood up, beginning to pace and think of how to apologize. Well she knew how to start. Gathering up the ingredients, she began making banana bread, thanking this universe that bananas tasted the same here. During the first month, when The Doctor was having a hard time adjusting and they’d argued more often, she’d taken to making it whenever she apologized.

When the bread had cooled slightly, Rose cut several slightly warm slices and put them on a tray along with two mugs of tea. She went outside, tray in hand, walking carefully down the stone path to the small wooden shed. Gently pushing the door open, she saw The Doctor sitting on the ground, back against the opposite wall, his knees pulled to his chest and his head bent forward. He looked up when he heard the door open, and Rose’s heart shattered when she saw his red eyes. She sat down across from him and set the tray down. She had to force herself to look him in the eye.

“I chose you. You know that, right? I chose you then, I choose you now, and I’ll continue to choose you until the end of time. There isn’t a thing in this universe or any other that will change that. Do I wish that I’d never gotten stuck here in the first place? Yes, sometimes I do. But it led to you standing in that abandoned street, which led to you getting shot by that Dalek, which led to you.

“In a crazy, round-about way, I should be thanking that Dalek. It gave me you. It gave us this life together. And I guess I have him to thank too.” The Doctor looked surprised that she was bringing Him up. Both of them avoided talking about the Time Lord. “You know better than anyone what kind of ego he has, thinking he knows what’s best for everyone. And while that’s not always true, I think this time he was right.” Rose gave him the most apologetic look she could.

“Please, forgive me for what I said. I love you, this you, and I wouldn’t trade our life for anything. Do I miss the traveling sometimes? Yes. But stuck with you, that’s not so bad.” The Doctor couldn’t help it chuckle at the familiar words, spoken on an impossible planet so long ago and far in the future.

He patted the ground next to him, and Rose moved next to him. He immediately pulled her into a tight hug, as though he was afraid she would disappear.

“It’s not that I don’t think you’re capable. You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met. I’m just terrified of losing you. I love you, have practically since we first met. I already lost you once, and it nearly killed me. The fact that you were alive is what kept me going. Well, that and Donna. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you for good.” He held her even closer, and Rose’s heart broke for him. She knew this was a fear that he’d had since they had first met, all the way back when he wore a leather jacket like armor. As they clung to each other, Rose’s mind couldn’t help but think of the Time Lord, all alone. Her heart broke for him, too.

“I know this may not be what you want, but I talked to Pete the other week about taking you on as a consultant. You wouldn’t have to come in unless you wanted to, and you’d be able to come with me on missions like this. I know you’re scared of losing me. And quite honestly, I’d feel safer when you’re by my side. But if you really feel this strongly about me being in danger, I can quit. I’ll find another job. I’m sure Pete would gladly find me a place at Vitex. Just say the word, Doctor, and I’m gone from there. I won’t let my job put a wedge between us.” The Doctor didn’t speak for a long time, and Rose wondered what was going on in that head of his. Finally, he swallowed before speaking.

“You love your job. I don’t want to take that away from you. I’ve been going a little stir crazy in here every day. Maybe a change of scenery is in order. And you know me, I can’t help but meddle in things. I’ll talk to Pete, see how quickly he can get me started.” Rose knew that wasn’t the entire reason he was taking up the offer. She knew him (and his protective streak) far too well to be convinced, but she let it go.

She knew this wasn’t the end of the conversation. While they’d known each other for years their relationship was still new. They still had a lot to talk about, a lot to get through. But they would work through it, together, and be stronger on the other side. The Doctor and Rose Tyler, together as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> I made banana bread yesterday, which probably had an influence on Rose making it. I like bananas. Bananas are good.
> 
> This isn’t my favorite song on the album, but I still enjoy it. I’m not really a religious person, though my mom somewhat is.


End file.
